Save Me
by MayBellini
Summary: Modern AU. Aside from his duties with the brotherhood Connor seeks solace in his work as a firefighter, making his way to lieutenant status by the age of 27. After a near-suicidal rescue he suddenly reconsiders what he finds worth fighting for, along with analyzing the last message of his mother: how love is strength. Contains violent and sexual adult themes.
1. Ground Zero

_"Copy- the bar is all clear! It's a structural fire-"_

His breath panted in the mask, hearing the almost raspy voice of his fellow crew member over the static of his helmet. It was almost like being in a tunnel, the ferocious roar of the flames deafeningly silent as they engulfed the wood around him, the dark grain clearly struggling to hold up the age-old building.

 _"Do your search and get the hell out! She's bound to give way any minute-!_ "

Next came the even more decrepit voice of their captain, screaming at them as per usual to get in and get out, and as always,

 _He didn't listen_.

The bulbs along the walls had popped long ago, the glass glistening alongside the other debris and embers scattered across the floor. The only source of light came from the flashlight attached to his shoulder, the brightness penetrating the shrouded atmosphere as billows of smoke waded in and out of the beam's periphery. It served as the only stark contrast against the roaring orange and gold tinged hue of the flames lapping at the grainy walls and beams.

It hissed. It burned. He could almost feel the heat penetrating through his heavy gear, but he knew better. It was a mere trick of the mind, his body no longer reacting to the flickering yellow tails as he walked right by the screaming fire unfazed.

Years of instincts and training guided him, almost having to remind himself he wasn't on a mission. The treacherous environment he faced near-daily was a constant testimony to his skills, forcing him to always be on high alert for the faintest clue of a survivor, the whereabouts of his team- instead of allowing himself to be distracted by the sweltering flames that could choke the life out of him. It made him unnaturally perceptive, always pulling people out, gut feeling giving him the ability to predict down to the very second how much time he had to pull his mates out or worse, a _victim_ before he too would fall to the ferocity of mother nature's scorching heart.

The small beam of light always limited his visibility, but it clearly showed no room for concern to the brawny man. His form merely lumbered through the building, the floorboards groaning under his weight as his built body finally ground to a halt in the center of the room. His heavy boots remained firmly planted on the floor, his chocolate hues almost appearing to glow in the darkness as they peered at the surroundings before him from under his cumbersome helmet.

A hefty ax rested aside his hip, but the glossy red metal appeared practically meek in size when sitting aside the Lieutenant's leg. He stood above all his colleagues, only one debatably even close to his stature, but seeing as all the men knew of his formidable size they had no issues in calling upon him and his abilities when the situation arose for it.

His instincts wrenched at his insides. _Tonight would be no exception_.

And right on cue, a high-pitched groan surfaced from above along with a sickening crack. He knew it before he even saw it. Despite his muscular stature he nimbly ducked, tucking and rolling to the side expertly as the splintering of wood could be felt crashing into the ground below him, the floor shaking with the force of the impact as the pieces of ceiling embedded themselves into the floorboards.

Completely unfazed, he rested one knee on the ground as the other remained propped up, his form tense as his forearms remained raised in defense. The lieutenant glanced at the charred pile of embers and debris that crumbled and shattered against the forgotten floorboards before him, the odd planks of wood from the ceiling ominously fractured towards him. He stared right back at the rubble, defiantly glaring down his graze with death. He barely acknowledged how milliseconds later came the anxious voice of one of their younger crew members.

 _"Shit- Connor, you alright-?!_ "

Clearly the new kid on the block was not aware like his seasoned colleagues, the youngest of them being the only to react to the scene. The lieutenant merely glanced at the sight of his coworker bounding up to him.

"-I am fine, did you spot any other survivors?"

He barely gave his partner a chance to question him before he was back to the matter at hand, his form coming to tower over the blond adolescent when Connor straightened himself back to full height. The piercing blue eyes of the newbie on his crew flickered over him for a moment, stepping back in either admiration or intimidation- nowadays he could never be sure, but in seeing he genuinely was fine and had gotten away from the debris unharmed the younger of the two begrudgingly acknowledged his question.

"No, but the last place is the bathroom. Red said he thought he heard someone on the other side but there's no way to check. The door is blocked from the inside."

The second Chris spoke Connor flickered his gaze across the room, glancing over the large pool table that loomed between him and his coworkers. He could see one man pressing the side of his face near the door, as if trying to listen or scream through it- he couldn't tell, the other glancing around, as if there was any possible weakness in the framework to take advantage of. The lieutenant's brow creased as he made a decision.

"Go- it is not safe to be in here. I must ensure everyone else falls back."

The pale blond instantly opened his mouth to retort, but Connor was practically shoving his form out of the way as he strode past him, his bulky figure paving the way through the flames as the poor kid was left behind. This was not the first instance of his superior wordlessly ordering him to retreat, but it didn't make him resist any less as he was anxious to still soak his feet into the water. Chris was wise though. He remembered the last time he tried to argue the Lieutenant, growling as he obediently followed through to regroup with the captain outside.

It was only the physical sound of his voice that alerted his partners of his presence, his mellow tone perfectly calculating the words over the speaker.

 _"It is time to go."_

Both men knew exactly what that meant, Red especially turning from his left of Connor's impressive stature to face him, the man to his right still lingering with the back of his bare hand on the door, clearly feeling to see if it was hot or not.

"Hell no we ain't done here-"  
" _There's a survivor-!_ "

He grit his teeth, body tensing as he was prepared to drag both men out if necessary. One life was not worth the risk of three. However, such a chance never came.

Before he could even move a muscle an eerie, pained- _anguished_ wail came from the other side of the door.

His feet cemented to the ground, his own eyes practically burning deeper holes into the murky green obstruction as the defeated cry penetrated his very being. He wasn't sure why, but the sound of it sparked a fleeting memory in his head, the sound reverberating in his ears.

For a split second, he was slammed back twenty two years ago, _surrounded by peeling cream walls devoured by the_ _flames_ -

The desperate wail repeated itself, dark hues widening as he blinked back into reality, taken aback at how the agonized cry managed to strike straight into the pit of his heart. He had only heard that noise once before. It was the reason he chose to be where he was today. To be standing in the middle of a _raging inferno._

The lieutenant's entire form went helplessly rigid as he realized it was not only someone pitifully crying, who had accepted their fate, but that someone was a _woman_. The coworker to his left, Red- had a solid sheen across his dark skin by now, his russet eyes wild as they glanced between Connor and the door. It was almost like he was on the same wavelength as his higher in command, anxiously watching as Connor's large hand shifted to hover over his axe.

"Is the door hot?"

His question was simple, but the intention was not. Red instantly backed away from the door, knowing what was about to happen. The stout coworker between them however wasted no time to shake his head.

"No, the fire started on our side. The poor bastard is stuck in a hot box."

Such words did nothing but spark their own silent rage in Connor's hard gaze, the intensity of his dark glare nearly flooring his dear friend. Red would have chuckled at Jerry practically shitting bricks for his poor word choice, that is, if it weren't for the still hissing flames closing in on their location second by second. Connor slipped his hand under his coat, clicking off his receiver discreetly as he simultaneously focused his gaze on the door between the two men.

"Good. Then I will meet you both outside. I cannot break down this door without you two getting in the way."

"-Are you fuckin' crazy?!"  
" _-You're nuts!"_

Both men instantly opposed Connor's words, jumping up and turning to him as they didn't hesitate to shout their protests. The Native man merely stood unfazed, if anything his gaze hardening past them as he slid the ax out from his belt, shifting it to have his hands spaced appropriately within the middle of the handle.

"Do not make me repeat myself! The burst of air on the other side can potentially send this place to the ground and I will not be able to save you both!"

His voice now rose to that of his lieutenant status, commanding respect as his chestnut hues darkened. He tuned out whatever retorts the men tried to spew at him, stepping forward to shove past the crew members. It only took a moment, his amber hues spotting the weak point in the door as his grip tightened.

"-But Lieutenant that's suicide!"

 _"I said go!"_

Connor practically snarled the words as he wouldn't be challenged, thrusting his arm towards the other side of the burning down bar as he pointed for the men to get out. Knowing how feral their lieutenant could get, the more rotund older man stood for a moment in shock at the way his superior raised his voice, before begrudgingly turning as directed. Red however couldn't help how he lingered. He almost had to tug himself back as he reluctantly glanced between Connor and the entrance to the building, finally forcing a step back. No matter how much the Native was a force to be reckoned with, even he had his doubts of the lieutenant's decision. But he was in no place to try and wrestle him out, the man the most stubborn bull he had ever met. When Connor made a decision, _he made a decision_.

Ultimately, the lieutenant spied how Red finally caved, fully turning and falling back as Connor's stance shifted, sliding his right foot back. There was no way to tell if windows were open on the other side, how large the room was- anything, really, the explosion he was about to cause forcing him to brace himself for the worst. It was why he originally felt saving one life was not worth risking three, but nobody deserved to die in the slow and agonizing way of being, well, cooked to death. Even if it cost him his life- he would rather it be his own versus his team. It would not be the first time he's put himself on the line, and chances are it wouldn't be his last.

 _This was retribution anyway_.

With an almost rage fueled cry the ax was swooped in an arc from in front of his feet to swing back and over his shoulder, slamming with a sickening crack into the flimsy wooden door. With a grunt Connor wrenched the sharp metal from the door, deftly hearing another cry from the other side which only seemed to propel him further as with another roll of his shoulders the dense metal ax struck the center of the grain- and this time his aim was spot on, a gaping hole nearly causing him to lose his grip on the weapon as it barreled through the opening he created. Unfortunately he only had milliseconds to react, his body pivoting to the right sharply as he swiveled, planting himself in a crouch against the wall as he ducked his head behind his braced arm.

The fire didn't disappoint. The air practically felt like it was being sucked out of his lungs as he felt the roar of the flames tenfold as the sheer force reverberated around him. The heat threatened to scorch through his hefty jacket, the wall shuddering against his shoulder. But as quick as it came the small explosion dispersed behind his back, Connor suddenly hyper-aware of the way his chest heaved, practically fogging up his mask with each hasty breath that parted from his lips.

Heart slamming against his ribs, he forced himself to his feet, rather frantically flickering his gaze to the doorway beside him. The explosion had the desired effect as the door was long gone, barely hanging off the hinges, a grand hole gaping in its center and allowing him more than enough room to peer in and see what barricaded the door. Oddly enough, a bathroom stall door leaned perfectly against the wall. It remained stuck vertically in front of the entrance due to the heavy beam propped up on top of it, also leaning against the same wall. The scene beyond it though was what made his heart skip a beat, his pupils sharpening with desperation.

All the way across the bathroom, opposite the entrance sat a row of small square windows near the top of the ceiling, offering the smallest semblance of light to peak through the churning dark smoke to cascade down upon the debris below. There was no hesitation as he spotted a dark mass of curls strewn across the floor under the pile of debris. A brunette at best, but with the low light he couldn't tell for sure.

The ceiling had obviously caved in first in this particular area, instantly causing the muscles in his jaw to flex, teeth grinding together. The fire certainly didn't start on his side. In fact, it may have been due to more than just a mere electrical spark with how demolished the ceiling looked. But that was something to focus on after he was outside of the burning building; right now he just had to _survive_.

Channeling his brute strength, with a fierce cry he slapped his hands against the thin slab of the laminate stall door, shoving it forward so far that with one great heave it slid out from under the beam, collapsing to the ground with a clatter.

With the resonating sound of it also came the meek cry of another voice, his ears perking as he ducked under the beam. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about it caving in with how wedged the splintered wood was against the cement brick wall. At this point though all he could focus on was the other soft voice, it clearly now more of a moan and pained whine. Within milliseconds the trained firefighter zoned in on the body trapped under debris in the corner of the room, thankfully still shifting around, albeit weakly.

She was pinned, her lower half hidden under one of the heavy stall doors as it thankfully snapped in half upon its descent. Her legs remained uncomfortably nestled- perhaps crushed under the first half of the dusty broken door, her body nearly crumpled in the corner where the walls met. She was littered with debris. It was hard to tell if she was shoved back in the corner or if she fell there, as the bathroom was a small room to begin with. It only harbored three stalls, but whatever force managed to propel from behind them caused it all to blast forward, the mirrors on the man's right all shattered from whatever explosion he was certain had occurred. As he strode towards the woman though it was obvious her luck was unparalleled, for despite her being pinned under the heavy stall door it was also what protected her from any debris simultaneously splintering towards her.

 _"Do not be afraid! I'm here to help!"_

Despite the roar of the flames, Connor hoped the woman could understand him as he shouted down to her, not skipping a beat to quickly take up the broken pieces of door and throw them off her. She gulped, throat hoarse, at this point unable to focus on anything but the looming mass of black and neon shifting above her. His face was hidden behind the clear mask protecting his features, the voice she heard almost muffled through the respirator covering the lower half of his face. Still, the sound of it was so powerful and strong that it resonated a wave of hope within her being.

The stripes on the fireman's gear glistened ominously as it made her more aware of the searing flames silently closing in on them both. If it weren't for the way she became distracted with how easily he discarded the laminate stall door off her and chucked it behind him, she would have certainly began choking at the prospect of still being burned alive. Was she really that weak to not remove it or was he that strong? She honestly couldn't tell, as she had no idea how long she was even lying there in the first place. All she could do was allow her mind to be distracted by the sudden appearance of him, not bothered in the slightest by the sight of the faceless stranger seeing as it was too dark to try and make out anything.

The adrenaline was the sole force keeping her disoriented mind still conscious. Really, all she cared about at this point was that her cries of distress were actually heard. This was not it. Not yet. Right when she had believed this to be the end there he was, literally bursting through like they did in the movies, _how iconic-_

Her amber hues latched on to his every movement, almost in a trance, the only thing she could distinguish being his tan skin. None of it really registered though as her brain could only acknowledge the prospect that help was here, that she had a chance to survive, _she could live_. Almost to show him such thoughts she couldn't help the desperate, yet defiant whimper she gave as her legs were finally freed, her body unconsciously shifting at the pain that came with the sudden range of movement being restored.

There was no way to tell in the dim light what the extent of her injuries were, especially considering the black pants she wore. They hugged the curve of her hips, hiding the true source of any stains he could find, a fifty-fifty chance on whether or not it was dirt or blood. He could only make out the trails of crimson that splattered under the few rips and tatters to the lower calves of the thin material that clung to her legs. Her hands were also saturated in blood, but he was quick to note the red stains on the underside of the door he pulled off her a moment ago, realizing it was most likely from her own futile attempts to free herself.

A thin sheen of golden sweat seemed to glisten off her olive skin, patches of grime and ash smearing along her exposed neck and discoloring the once white plaid top that at least seemed to protect along the lengths of her slender arms. Only a pool of blood staining across her left shoulder and collar caught his attention, deducing it to come from the dark trail that led to the cut along her left temple. None of it appeared life threatening though, the only thing causing his ribs to constrict in concern being the ragged way the woman struggled to breath. Respiratory distress was evident from how long she was forced to sit there, finally suffering from all the smoke inhalation.

"Hold on to me, I'm getting you out of here."

He then forced the brunette to stir with the way he slid his hand under her back, his other arm securely wrapping under her legs. Whether it was due to the sound of his voice or finally picking her up he couldn't be sure, but it seemed to be the first time she genuinely acknowledged him, locking eyes with him. Her warm cinnamon freckled hues were drowning in fear, pupils dilated as her hands almost instinctively obliged with the way they scrambled to wrap around his neck.

" _Please_ \- "

Whatever the woman tried to choke out would forever remain a mystery as a fit of coughing cut her off, Connor taking the moment to shift her small body in his arms. Her form fit snugly against him, too easy almost as the span between her bent knees and shoulder resting against him barely crossed the span of his barrel of a chest. With how easily he cradled her petite body against him it briefly crossed his mind if she was much younger despite the fire being at a local pub.

The familiar pang of fear impaled his heart. Each heartbeat only served to wedge the blade in deeper and deeper. With new resolve he stood, swiftly turning to the door as all he had to do was get out. He could already hear the voice of his captain screaming at him, no doubt the old man trying to get a hold of him now but Connor had shut off his receiver long ago. He didn't need the distraction.

He would not let this woman die. Not today. _Not in his arms_.

Unfortunately it appeared fate did not share the same sentiment.

The second he swiveled and stepped towards the beam still obstructing the entrance, yet another shrill screech from above instinctively made him glance up, almost believing to hear a high-pitched scream- if it weren't for the charred wood that warped and snarled, penetrating his gaze. He watched almost in slow motion as his eyes widened, the roof finally releasing its agony and groaning with the weight of the mass of embers and hissing chunks breaking way.

Pandemonium permeated all his senses as every muscle in his body went rigid. His sight almost went black as primal instinct kicked in, glancing back in front of him as his colossal form mesmerizingly leapt in a staggeringly hasty manner, ducking under the beam now engulfed in flames. The scorching heat barely grazed his backside as the deafening crumble of debris shook the ground under his boots and made the floorboards vibrate, the violent force propelling his body forward as the woman gave a choked cry in his arms. A shout of his own shockingly jutted past his lips as he was forced to stumble and pitch forward, his fall only broken by the hard skid to his knees and elbows- but even then his actions were innate, almost desperately shoving his hand under the woman's head as he felt it take most of the blow the back of her skull would have taken against the floor.

He could only hope he hadn't accidentally crushed her, no time to really asses and only assume he had successfully kept most of his weight off her petite form considering he was still crouched above her. He only had time to note how he absolutely dwarfed her, his body completely enshrouding her from the elements as she remained lying beneath him. His harsh breath rang in his ears, distracting him for a moment from the woman inches away from his own face. Thankfully he was no stranger to such situations, his senses roaring back as he blinked his vision into focus.

His breath all but left him as he finally had the chance to check on the woman below him, realizing she was under much more distress now, possibly outright choking as she gasped for air. It then clicked in his mind the bathroom was cooler. That was not where the fire originated. By now the air in here was so hot there was no way she could handle it with the damage already done to her lungs.

With his hand still cradling the back of her head, he gingerly slid his palm out from under her tendrils of dark waves. Connor shifted his weight as he sat himself up then, ripping his helmet off. He didn't even hesitate as he grabbed his mask, preparing himself as he tugged it off his head with a grunt.

Like a slap to the face the air almost singed his cheeks, the lieutenant not skipping a beat as he placed the overly large mask on the woman's face. The sweat along his brow felt oddly cool as his skin prickled at the unwelcome change in temperature.

 _"_ _ **Breath**_ _."_

He saw her chest rise suddenly with a gasp, and despite the roar of the screaming flames the second he blurted out the command it was obvious she heard him loud and clear with how she suddenly locked eyes with him, her chest rising. If it weren't for the circumstances, he could have sworn for a split second he saw some defiance in her eyes, as if she didn't entirely agree with his action of giving up his own cold oxygen, but with the seconds ticking by he didn't have time to ponder it. He glanced up, his dark hues yet again seeming to obtain a golden iris for a moment as they flickered around, before they blinked back to the velvety chocolate as he swiftly stood from the woman.

Seeing as she was using his mask not a moment was spared when he decidedly slipped off the hefty tanks from his burly shoulders. The metal clanged against the ground, muffling the meek whimper of pain being herd below him. He stepped to the side, barely sparing a second to grab his helmet and plop it back on his head before he was ripping something off the floor. Before the woman could properly acknowledge he had even left her his towering figure was looming right back over her again.

In his hands was some large piece of cloth, a blanket maybe, he had no idea, wrapping it snugly against her petite form. The dusty material was securely nudged against her skin, the brunette releasing a muffled whine of confusion as he worked, unable to grasp the concept of what the firefighter was doing.

Unfortunately said confusion would remain unanswered as the structure creaked and moaned, as if warning the last two patrons that there was no time left to squander.

Connor was forced to hold his breath. Whenever he needed to inhale he had no choice but to cover his mouth with his gloved hand before he did so. The hot air practically singed his cheeks as the heat threatened to burn his throat whenever he chose to gasp in desperately, yet it did nothing but serve to remind him to swiftly glance over his shoulder, spotting the entrance. He could make it- but it was engulfed in flames, the fire hissing as it devoured and enveloped his one chance of escape. There was no way around it. He would have to jump through, which normally would not be a problem, (seeing as he had done it more than once) but now he carried another life in his hands.

He glanced down. There was no other way out.

The bulky tanks were slipped expertly onto his back again, the weight of the oxygen not acknowledged across his shoulders. His arms hastily shoved themselves under the woman's form.

The sudden force of Connor frantically tugging the brunette back into his arms caused the woman's hand clinging to his mask to smear the clear pane with blood, her wet fingers slipping. He didn't have time to worry about it. He was only aware that his window of escape was closing. He could feel the familiar burn begin to etch its way into his lungs. The need for oxygen began to overwhelm his senses, but luckily these predicaments were more so a test to his true skills.

"Cover your head and hold on to me!"

There was no room for argument, sweat pouring down Connor's cheeks with the exposure to the blistering heat as he trudged towards his only exit. The woman didn't seem to bother going against him either, his voice oddly present as it rang in her ears. One would think there was no way to hear anything, and yet his desperate, demanding voice broke through to her crystal clear. She almost seemed to curl into him at that point, knowing what lied ahead as she tried with all her might to shield herself against the coat of his jacket.

This was it. _Now or never_.

The flames lapped at the walls, and with his grip digging into the durable cloth that enshrouded the woman he broke into a run. He pulled her up closer to his chest, as if it would shield her more as he ran with his head down straight into the flames that hungrily devoured the entrance and blocked anyone else from entry.

The heat nearly felt like it seared off his skin, teeth bared and lids forced closed in a grimace as he broke through the tumultuous flames that screamed and hissed around him. He could only hope his grip was not bruising the poor woman in his arms.

With a gasp his lead feet seemed to finally push himself through, the brisk night slapping him in the face as the sickening cracking and snapping suddenly broke through the cool air. He kept going, knowing better as not only the ground, but the air around him practically shook and trembled under each desperate step. The roar of the flames and crackling and screeching of the structure being torn and burned to the ground behind him made his ears ring to the deafening silence of the sights and sounds of the sirens and emergency personnel spontaneously bursting into view. The ferocity the collapsing building conveyed could be felt with the way the heat lapped at his boots, threatening to chase after him and suck him back into the flames with the wave of heat that slammed into his back, scorching along his exposed skin.

Finally he coughed. He inhaled deeply. It was akin to being doused in cold water, his burly chest heaving as he practically sucked in the cool air as he finally dared to glance behind him, still backing away as he subconsciously held the woman protectively against his chest, the demolished structure still spurting out embers and debris as it crumpled to the ground with a strangled cry.

 _"You mad bastard!_ "

Chest heaving, ears ringing, he could still make out the stomping footsteps of his captain as he barged his way over. Connor of course simply ignored him as he finally turned away, merely glancing at the silvery haired older man with lines of anxiety etching into his face that instantly simmered the irate expression of his superior. Walking by him, the body still nestled in his arms didn't go unnoticed, the robust man spluttering for a moment as his gaze zoned in on it. In the artificial light of the emergency vehicles the outline of a small figure wrapped in a rug became apparent in Connor's arms, the captain not hesitating to trail after his lieutenant as he reeled back from the shock of seeing his subordinate cradling such a sight.

"What in God's name- is that a _child?!"_

Said bundle in his arms remained oddly silent, and with his senses roaring back to him it caused his chocolate hues to glance down, softened with true concern.

Her form was slack. Lids closed. _Unconscious_.

Connor made a beeline towards the paramedics by now, spotting one standing nearby an ambulance, footsteps hurried as they pounded against the ground.

Thankfully there was a free gurney situated just behind the profile of the medical professional, Connor maneuvering around him as the man took one glance at what he carried before calling out to his partner. Only when he tenderly placed the woman upon the clean white sheets did Connor take the time to respond to his captain straggling behind him.

 _"-No_. It's a woman. "

His voice was gravelly and rough, indicating he perhaps hadn't gotten through the fire without his own bout with the flames. Upon releasing the stranger though Connor didn't hesitate to rip off his helmet, almost feeling like he was suffocating as he simultaneously pulled down the body suit covering his head, fully exposing his face and sleek black hair. His breath came out in puffs, and it was then he carefully decided to retrieve his mask as he peeled it off the woman's small face.

Barely, just a smidge, he paused as he watched her lids flutter. She was struggling, trying so hard to remain conscious, to... look up at him?

Seeing the poor woman on the precipice of becoming a critical patient only served to crease the lines further between Connor's brow, his knuckles gone white as his hand gripped the handle of the gurney so tightly it might have snapped if it weren't for it being made out of metal.

 _"You are going to be alright."_

And he meant it. He hadn't just torn through a burning building for her to give up now, and she was going to know it. She would not give in, he wouldn't let her, he _would_ keep her awake. His captain be damned, he would see to it that saving her would not be in vain. He deftly noticed how she at the very least perked up at his words, her doe-eyed hazy hues forcing themselves to remain cracked open, trailing up to meet his gaze.

Perhaps it was the cold air brushing across her features, or finally having her senses return after they were all tuned out due to being trapped in the flames- but his face completely drowned her line of sight, her amber hues only finding his face to focus on. She was right. His complexion was noticeably tan, perhaps emphasized more so with his reddened cheeks, his full lips parted as his high cheekbones accented his strong square jaw nicely. They were features definitely worth taking a second glance at, striking, as they seem to quietly capture her attention as she barely acknowledged how she was staring. Instead she finally settled her gaze on his almond-shaped eyes, filled with soft and warm milk chocolate irises. The warmth resonating from them was shadowed by the creased lines she spotted across his forehead, caused by what she couldn't decipher as either focus, frustration, or downright concern. In normal circumstances she would have said something, _anything_ , but her throat burned in agony, barely wanting to even take the risk to speak at the pain it may cause as she still audibly gasped for air.

Her lips parted, an attempt at the very least at the tip of her tongue, but by then the captain had finally caught up to them, not hesitating to shove his head around Connor to also glance down at the female lying on the gurney. The stark white light pouring out of the back of the ambulance allowed both the lieutenant and captain to finally see who he had saved- and it most certainly was not a child. Connor hadn't been wrong. She was a brunette, her hair unique in that he could have sworn certain strands shimmered like gold when caught in the right light, her soft brown hair pooling around her shoulders and reminding him of the bark of towering oak trees in the forest he would spend hours climbing through.

Finally satisfying his own curiosity, the captain immediately turned his attention between the two paramedics and the lieutenant.

"One of these days _I'm_ going to be the one lying in a damned gurney from all the bloody heart attacks you give me! Load her up- however, _you_ are getting a thorough examination. _That is an order._ "

Despite ripening in age, the booming voice of the captain projected straight through Connor's colossal form, especially with the warning he left him. It was barely rooted in concern. It was a red flag that bode nothing more than a rage fueled discussion later on his behalf. All he could do was helplessly watch for a moment as his captain briskly walked away, still seething. The Native only remained rigid, more so unfazed as he was used to the behavior of his superior. On the other hand, the two poor paramedics remained momentarily frozen at the booming voice before snapping back to work.

Connor merely sighed as he ripped off his gloves, honestly wanting to rip off everything at this point with how he felt like an oven. He was not looking forward to being chewed out later either but at least he was glad his captain understood right now was not the time. They had a patient that was borderline critical condition, and it was clear he was not prepared for Connor to pull out a victim- at least not one alive, or _conscious_ for that matter. Albeit barely.

He understood his decisions were reckless, but at the same time if he hadn't made them how many lives would it have cost?

He was reminded of one such life at the weak cough that permeated the air, faintly rising from below him and instantly causing him to have his gaze flicker back down to the woman in distress. Her brow creased in agony, form writhing now as her lids remained painfully shut. Without an ounce of hesitation, his gaze intensified tenfold as his hues darkened, not taking a chance as he locked on to the paramedic that finally jumped down from the metal steps leading down to the asphalt.

" _Get going with her_. Ignore my captain."

The paramedic almost gave an exasperated breath before he shook his head, rounding to the front of the gurney as he gripped the handlebars, giving Connor a glance.

"Man, I don't need Faulkner up my ass. There's another ambulance across the way, get checked out over there. You're right in saying we gotta get going with your friend here-"

Not giving much room for rebuttal, the paramedic then clicked the button to raise the legs of the bed, the mechanism whirring. The firefighter was glad to see he wouldn't have to fight the paramedics on trying to treat him, _as if he would let them touch him first anyway_ \- but before he could even walk away to the other ambulance the feel of a weak grip almost desperately grasping for his wrist planted his feet firmly to the ground as his body went rigid.

In a split second his face swiveled, flickering down to see the bloodied hand of the woman poorly trying to cover his own. Even the paramedic suddenly froze as he watched the woman shift her head to face Connor.

 _"… Thank you."_

The words were so pained, raspy and clearly forced out, but nonetheless still bursting with genuine gratitude that it nearly made Connor stumble back. It was clear she was adamant to blurt them past her lips, her eyes fierce with determination as she adamantly stared up at the man who saved her. Oddly, seeing such an amount of conviction within her, realizing that was what she even trying to say earlier, it caused an odd feeling to prickle at his chest.

The lieutenant honestly had no idea how to react, this honestly being one of the few- if not the first times where one of his victims adamantly struggled to show some form of gratitude towards him before being shipped off to the hospital. It only caused him to blink down at her in shock, not really knowing how else to react other than to raise his other hand and comfortingly, gingerly resting it atop her own. He then gave a nod, silently accepting her gratefulness as his own sincerity burned with sympathy in his milk chocolate hues. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the moist crimson that imprinted his skin when he was forced to pull away, stepping back as the paramedic nudged the moment to a close with finishing in loading up the woman in the back of the ambulance.

Whatever strength she seemed to possess was clearly spent in that moment, her resolve waning as she turned her head back to face the ceiling. It forced Connor to break eye contact with her, instead only allowed to gaze upon the smooth nape of her neck as she was jostled a bit, her body practically a rag doll now under the rug he realized he had wrapped her in. His lips folded into a thin line. He honestly wondered how hard she had to push herself not to just lie back to the blissful darkness the moment he placed her on the bed, especially given how she was barely conscious to begin with. Had she purposely pushed herself to stay awake, all so she could choke out a thank you?

The paramedic gave him one last glance before he swung one of the doors shut, leaning over and finally, permanently blocking Connor's view of the brunette as the other slammed shut, clicking into place.

His fingers curled into his palms, knuckles going white. He swallowed thickly before finally tearing himself away, his boots heavy as they hit the ground. The searing burn to his cheeks was not enough to distract from the thoughts that plagued his mind.

* * *

A week. A week of nothing. Nothing but the crinkle of the page as it turned, breaking the deafening silence.

The lieutenant sat at the front desk. His cheek rested idly in the palm of his hand, propped up by his elbow on the wooden desktop as he skimmed the text before him.

In normal circumstances the burly man would be thoroughly enjoying the chance to sit down and have a good read, but considering he could be currently out on the rig or at least in the ambulance _saving lives_ it was safe to say sitting in a chair, twiddling his thumbs, was the cruelest form of punishment his captain could offer. Which is _exactly_ why he chose it. With how long the lieutenant worked beside the man, Connor was not surprised.

Only a few of his colleagues were still lingering around the firehouse. The rest had gone on a call some time ago, yet again leaving Connor behind, as they would be doing so for the next few days. The thought alone nearly made the man break the pencil in half he had been mindlessly twirling between his deft fingers. However he knew he had to pay the price for his actions, just as anyone else, which is why he silently accepted his punishment. Being a lieutenant didn't offer him any special privileges, and he needed his team to know that. Risky behavior doesn't always go without consequence… a lesson his captain firmly tried to drill into him from day one, but clearly Faulkner had met his match.

The hard steps against the linoleum caught Connor's attention, briefly raising his gaze from his book. He instantly detected it was his captain and allowed his form to relax slightly, able to distinguish most people from their footsteps in the firehouse by now.

" _Connor_."

The Native finally sat back, bookmarking his page before turning around to respectfully face his captain. Faulkner stood with both hands on his hips, his features softer than usual as he patiently waited for his lieutenant to address him.

"Yes captain?"

"Enough of that. You know I'm not pissed at you anymore, it's _Faulkner_."

The sour look along his captain's face finally broke as he took a step forward, an air of hesitancy about him. His gaze shifted towards his feet before finally matching that of his subordinate, resolution at the very least unwavering as they met eye to eye.

"… I know you must be going mad sitting up here, but with you being lieutenant you also set the example for the rest of your team. Don't think I underestimate your capabilities, Connor. However, I just don't need some _imbecile_ believing they have those same capabilities as well.

Knowing such a conversation was coming, Connor was completely content to sit and listen, patiently allowing his captain to indulge himself as he even set the pencil down at his desk that still unconsciously lied forgotten between his fingers.

"You're certainly the best firefighter I've had the pleasure of working with, both in skill and strength, but at times I still need to remind you to try and reign in those little stunts of yours-"

"I understand, Faulkner. You should feel no guilt in placing me here, I must endure the consequences just as anyone else."

There was no use in watching Faulkner carry on in trying to excuse his harshness. As much as it may seem cruel to anyone else, Connor was almost thankful for the more strict methods his higher up employed. It set standards. It kept things professional and orderly. As much as the Native advocated for being a free spirit, at a job such as this there was no room for misconduct. That said, Faulkner still didn't hesitate to give Connor a look that certainly didn't share the same sentiment. Hands still on his hips, a rather exasperated sigh was squeezed out of him.

"My point, boy, is that it shouldn't be _me_ , I should not be the one reminding you of such things."

Now _that_ was certainly not a response Connor expected. Instantaneously his brow furrowed, blinking as he tried to work around the words of his commanding officer.

"… I don't think I understand?"

"You invest a lot of your time into this godforsaken job, as to why I don't have the faintest clue- but perhaps its time you branched out."

A pause. Silence. His captain carried on staring at him as the words obviously began to sink in. _Was this some form of a joke?_

"… Are you, telling me, to work less?"

In a moment's breath Faulkner reacted, a chuckle nearly falling past dry lips as he was quick to raise his hands in defense, desperate to explain further.

"Yes! Well- no, but yes, just- damn it all, live a little! Don't you got a girl, friends, anything-?"

Connor's gaze became hard then. Not amused in the slightest as his lips went into a thin line, form stilled in his chair.

"Faulkner, I am just fine. And that includes my personal life."

 _Now_ was when his commanding officer offered a genuine chuckle. But with it came an air of melancholy, a hand coming up to smooth down the whiskers along the sides of Faulkner's cheeks.

"Ah, still as stubborn as the first day I've met you. Alright. I hate to say this, but the next time you pull a stunt like that, you're _fired_."

" _-What?"_

Connor sat upright in his chair. Amusement all but left his captain's face. An air of resignation almost seemed to hover about, gaze steeled as the older man stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, Connor, but I can't keep having you risk your life like this. You're a liability whether you realize it or not. And I can't have you planting heroic ideas in anyone else's head."

Realizing this was not an argument Connor was even in the position to begin debating, he had no choice but to painfully swallow his captain's words. Yes, he may be putting himself at risk, but had it really been this much? Was it enough to finally put his job on the line? It was about time these questions finally began to plague his mind. Given the nature of his true work, the risks of his day job seemed paltry, but clearly, he may have to start affording a bit more consideration than he originally intended.

"Stop putting this job before your own life. Now here's the key to the aid car."

There was a solid breath of silence, of _nothing_ , before Connor could even find his voice. The weight of such words fell on him so suddenly he truly felt the air become squeezed out of his lungs, forcing the next syllables of a baseline response between his lips as he had to blink back the confusion suddenly clouding his gaze.

"But I'm on desk duty for the next three days-"

"Well clearly you're not. Now go find Red. You're on call with him for the rest of the shift."

And just like that, Connor watched silently as Faulkner deposited the keys on his desk before turning to walk away. The whirlwind of emotions that threatened to swallow him whole almost seemed to trap Connor in a submissive mode of silence, still trying to soak in the revelation slapped down upon him.

… _Stop putting this job before your own life_ ….

This job **was** his life. It was the one thing he was at least sure of. But now… apparently, it wasn't good enough. More troubled than he cared to admit, he shoved the chair back as he gruffly rounded the desk, off to go find his coworker.


	2. Two Weeks Later

"... Uh, you ok there?"

Ripped from his thoughts, knuckles white, Connor gave a glance- chestnut hues flickering to his friend in the passenger seat before hardening his gaze, setting his sights back on the road.

"Mind your business Edgar."

"Considering you're practically imprinting the steering wheel, I think I have mind to bother."

"Like I said, I'm _fine_ , Edgar."

"Alright, you know I'm not one to push, but you also know I'm always one to listen."

The lieutenant just shook his head as he remained focused on driving, sirens still blazing above them.

"I think you mean you want to know everyone's drama- _tea_ is what you call it?"

Despite the thick tension Connor gave off, Red remained unphased as he threw his head back with an amused holler. Never in a million years would he predict to hear his higher in command pick up the slang he had been using.

"No! No, honestly. Well- usually that's right. But right now I'm actually concerned. Especially with you being off duty for so long. Something is on your mind and if there's any way I can help I'm sitting right next to you."

"It' nothing to concern yourself with. I assure you."

Amusement slowly beginning to trickle away, both parties unsatisfied and unconvinced, Red did nothing more but give a weary smile as he knew all he could do was shake his head in discontent. Connor would come around in his own time.

" _Alright_..."

Another call, another patient. They seemed back to back today. This time it was a call to a local restaurant, the original complaint being a potential allergic reaction. Of course, the true nature of the calls rarely met what dispatch told them, and this time was no exception. The entire restaurant practically got dinner and a show with how they received the first eye witness to them escorting a poor lady out of the food joint. Unsurprisingly, it ultimately ended up being closer to food poisoning than anything.

The wheels of the gurney squeaked as they rolled the bed through the ER bay. Both Connor and Red were as careful as could be as they turned and placed the older woman in room six, curtains drawn, the pink tub cradled under her arm as her vomiting refused to cease.

Whether it was true or not, Connor was bound to look into it at some point. The place was shady to begin with, and the second he stepped in he was not a fan of the atmosphere. But he could worry about such things later. He had a tendency to forget about the job at hand with all the leads being a paramedic gave him, adamantly trying to shove his mind back into work mode. Despite all the tantalizing potential working in the field gave him, he had to remember he had other duties before him as he began to walk side by side with Red. His colleague was unusually perceptive, oftentimes giving Connor glances that knew he was aware the Mohawk constantly had ulterior motives, always questioning, or rather _poking_ information out of him as there were moments where the lieutenant would allow his mind to drift off into his other line of work. But still, Red never went too far, and it was obvious that in the times he did prod, it was more so out of concern.

With the amount of trauma they faced on a daily basis, there was no surprise how easy a coworker could finally allow it to get to them. Even if his assumptions were wrong, Connor appreciated Red's concern all the same, ensuring to affirm him his fears were misplaced. His coworkers would never get the chance to know how Connor was an exception to such emotional duress, his years of training serving him well and allowing him to overcome the common hurdles the job as a first responder carried. It was through this he would also consistently keep a blanket of mystery ever wrapped around him. Nobody knew of his true line of work. Of his past. And he planned on keeping it that way.

Given they still had to document and wash down the rig, Connor was milliseconds away from opening his mouth to claim the duty of cleaning the back of the ambulance as they made their way to the loading bay.

"This is MUTINY! **FUCK OFF**!"

Or well, at least that's what he thought.

"Calm down sir we're here to help-!"

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY!"

" _Security!_ "

All Connor had time to do was turn, watching as a lone, petite woman, white coat billowing behind her- literally _jump_ and grapple the tall man trying to make a break for it. That certainly wasn't patient protocol. A curse of disbelief barely acknowledged by his coworker, Connor would not have it. He wasn't about to sit and wait for the hefty security guard bounding his way from across the floor, every second always counting. Already he could see the small brunette struggling, spurring Connor to move faster. He could care less what the situation was- all he saw was a small woman struggling up against a man twice her size, and that was all the reason he needed to get the hell over there and _help_.

The firefighter nearly growled as dark hues acknowledged the female being shoved off the man roughly, his feet stomping hard against the white tile as he prevented any further retaliation by leaning down and allowing his thick fingers to wrap around the patient's pair of biceps. Before the victim could blink he was picked up with barely any effort and practically slammed onto the nearest gurney. Clearly, Connor wasn't exactly following patient protocol either, but the tables swiftly turned the second _any_ staff member were to be harmed by a patient. Given how the medical team didn't even bother to acknowledge Connor's less than gentle measures it may have been safe to assume the brunette on the ground was not the first to encounter the struggling patient either.

Both security and the rest of the medical staff now flooding around him, the first responder stepped back. Milliseconds went by as he watched the younger looking patient get strapped down, screaming as an IV was shoved in his arm. He probably wasn't going out on a limb in assuming he was a newly admitted psych patient.

Connor's brute strength was obviously not needed anymore. However where he _was_ needed was right beside him, his form swiveling to focus his attention on the doctor just scrambling to her feet.

Nothing short of instinct, his large palms shot out, grasping her wrists to steady her as his massive form guided them off to the side of the hall. At the same time, an odd feeling of nostalgia prickled at him. As if, he vaguely recognized the woman before him? Her features reminded him of someone-? _What was it?_

"Are you alright?"

His soft voice allowed a glance up. Amber briefly danced against mahogany hues, olive skin- _dark chestnut hair_ ,

"Oh, yes! Thank you for helping out back there, uh-"

 _A double take. And then it clicked_. The realization seemed to slap both of them at the same time, Connor's eyes widening as her own doe-eyed gaze snapped back up to match his.

"... uhm. Oh- OH. Oh my god. Wow. You're- you, _aren't you-?_ "

"... The firefighter-?"

" _Yes_."

Not an ounce of hesitation to her tone, golden irises vibrating as the resolution remained unwavering as she stared at him. Connor blinked. His mouth oddly became dry, tongue incessantly darting out to wet his lips. How long had it been? Two weeks? Less? Maybe more? Oddly his dark hues glanced down to her own plump and glossy lips, rosy pink- _he inhaled sharply_. It instantly dawned on him how his mind went blank for a moment. That doesn't happen to him. It shouldn't happen to him.

"-Well, good to see you remember."

He still kept his tone light, playful almost, hoping it wasn't obvious how he was just trying to throw out a response as he nodded his head towards her in a friendly manner. At the very least his words spurred a soft smile from her as she was quick to duck her head.

In that same moment, the realization dawned on her that he was still gently holding on to her forearms, Connor absently following her gaze down to his massive hands dwarfing her thin wrists. Clearly, the realization simultaneously dawned on him too, a sudden warmth beginning to burn up his neck as his thick fingers didn't hesitate to release her. He practically jumped back with how quick he reacted, almost wanting to cringe as the ghost of what he just said lingered back into his mind _oh god what in the hell-_

"Sorry- and I meant that in the sense of your injuries, not-"

A bandaged hand was quick to hold itself up, effectively silencing the man before her, but for more than one reason.

"I know. And of course you, _you saved my life._ "

Where Connor was quick to pull away she was suddenly faster in grasping his hand back, both of her own barely able to cup just one of his wide hands. For once, the Native didn't mind, still too distracted as dark hues remained locked onto the gauze pristinely wrapped around the dainty appendages currently engulfing his own. Perhaps on purpose, perhaps truly distracted by his distress, he waved off her words of praise as he held her hands up higher, concern furrowing his brow as he meticulously inspected them. There was no use in denying the way his chestnut hues flickered between her wrapped wrists and the two steri strips holding the healing cut above her left brow together. Obviously not expecting such a gesture, a hint of pink began to dust across the woman's cheeks- especially when his worried stare flickered from her injuries to directly meet her own.

"Have you been doing alright?"

Never in her life would the doctor expect such a gentle touch from such a behemoth of a man. She chastised herself for thinking such a way. She just- couldn't believe it. The worry he sported was _genuine_ , and it was all for her, and yet he barely knew her. Such a fact did nothing to deter his dark hues from acknowledging the way her bandages trailed up her wrists, under the sleeves of her shirt. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Well, if she truly thought about it, was his concern actually _guilt?_

"Absolutely, I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually- I'm, alive and well. All thanks to you."

Touch feather light, she was rather shocked at the pang of sadness she felt when he finally dropped her hand. Her skin prickled under the bandages, now abnormally cold- or unnervingly aware of the lack of heat that momentarily had surrounded her wounded fingers.

"I was just doing my job."

Like the drop of a hat, the disapproval of his words shown as plain as day in the way her stare flattened. The embarrassment still blossoming across her cheeks took a quick back seat to the lackluster that shaped her lips into a thin line.

"Right, just, doing your job... well. My name is Mae, by the way. And I just want you to know how, your actions truly just-"

Oddly, even with the distaste to his statement yet again the doctor found herself beginning to trip over her words as she meekly began to try and give him the thanks he still deserved. He may not want to hear it, but it made her no less adamant on saying it. There was no amount of stubbornness that could save her this time though as Red's voice broke through from down the hall.

"-Hey! Seeing as you're so busy with your girlfriend over there you get to document while I clean the cab."

With a wicked smirk, he turned and carried on towards the exit, leaving his immensely unamused coworker. Connor only tolerated his teasing response given the fact his dark hues flickered over to see how Mae had become an absolute mess, cheeks brightly glowing as she tried to squeak out a response.

"Oh- oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

Old, ancient really, a warmth he hadn't experienced in a long time spurred within him. There was something, just, _cute_ in the way she had become so flustered. Was it so horrible for him to admit? Just the faintest flutter of it caused the ghost of an amused smile to twitch at his lips. A softness that had been held back for ages seeped into his gaze as he finally decided to end her torture with a wave of his hand.

"No no, do not worry, my partner is just impatient at times. I'm glad to find out you are doing well."

Face burning, the brunette could barely compel her doe eyes to match his dark hues, anxious lines creasing her brow. There was no denying it. He was certainly attractive, still remembering from that fateful night his striking jawline, tan skin, and captivating almond eyes. He truly won the genetic lottery. Of course the woman had faced other attractive men before, but he was just so _sweet_ , on top of the fact that he had saved her life. Both of which she would never expect in a million years. Then again she could only hope whatever attraction she knew was brewing towards him was not solely based on the fact she could say he was her, well, literal hero.

"Oh, right. Well- likewise. But I don't want to get you in trouble, I won't keep you any longer-"

"You're not. But thank you."

Connor didn't even notice how his lips had spread into a genuine smile. It was rare, for him at least, to find someone so innocent and pure, all of her emotions, her worry, her gratitude, a breath of fresh air with how genuine it was. With no ulterior motives attached. Even with that said though his smile could barely be said to stay as what he _did_ notice was the small audience the both of them had garnered. Softness faltered as he nodded his head, finally beginning to step back as he glanced between the pairs of eyes ducking back to their work before allowing his gaze to linger on the short woman before him.

"I will see you around Mae."

Painfully aware of the fact her entire face must have been flushed at this point, her bandaged hands were quick to come up and cup her cheeks in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her smile was nothing short of bashful as amber hues lingered on the man's form for the last time.

"Right. See you later-"

Knowing all too well how she was mortified by now, Connor couldn't help himself as he indulged in the highly entertained smile that came roaring back as he turned away. He knew exactly what he was doing, knowing Mae's state was his fault. It was absolutely adorable, and there was no harm in some shameless flirting. It had been some time since he even felt compelled to engage in such a thing, and clearly, Mae was all too easy.

The brief haze of happiness their interaction offered suddenly began to ebb as he walked through the exit, the cool air slapping him in the face, along with his sense of reason. It just dawned on him he had never given her his name, or anything really for them to contact each other.

He had no idea why, but his feet suddenly became rooted to the spot as the metal door swung back and clicked shut behind him. He had half a mind to possibly run back to her, to give her his number, but he knew better. It was best this way. Even if the inclination itched at him, there was no sense in indulging his desires.

An uncomfortable hesitation about him, he forced his feet to move, finally spotting Red at their ambulance. The back doors were open as he was already cleaning the rig. _Damn_ , he wasn't kidding earlier. He hoped in vain to silently join his coworker, but of course that would not be the case as Red was quick to glance up as soon as Connor neared the ambulance. The impatience practically radiated off of him, an amused and knowing chuckle barely being stifled as he poked his head out of the back.

"You sure took your sweet time. Enjoy meeting your new girlfriend?"

"Do you enjoy making me question our friendship?"

Another peel of laughter burst from his coworker, Connor's gaze showing disdain but the smile threatening to yet again spread across his lips saying otherwise. Not wanting to encourage any more teasing from his friend, the lieutenant hid his amusement as he opened the passenger door, begrudgingly grabbing the paperwork.

* * *

 _Maeve Milano.  
Twenty four years of age.  
Hometown: Chicago.  
Father: Antonio Milano.  
Mother: Charlotte Milano.  
Board certified, no criminal record-_

With a tired sigh he shut the laptop. He felt like he had been scouring the screen for hours. The silence of his home wrapped around him as he sat, _mocking_ him almost. It irritated him.

He locked his fingers and stretched his arms before him, and with a grunt his taught muscles giving way with a pop, the crack of his bones breaking the silence. Practically defeated, he leaned back into the leather chair with malaise. A complete and thorough background check, which procured him no more than the average amount of details. The most he discovered was a speeding ticket she got sometime last year. Oddly, that somehow didn't surprise him. He was not quick to forget how she launched herself on that patient earlier today.

A hand dragged itself down his face as he wondered why he was even doing this. She was just a new addition to their local hospital. Nothing more, nothing less. Why on earth would the Templars take the trouble to find someone and stick them in such an exposed position? Besides, he _found_ her in that pub fire, he doubted she was the one to cause it.

Her chances of being an insider were slim. That much he at least could conclude. Still, there was a reason why she was here, considering she came all the way from Chicago _to_ here, to New York. His paranoia be damned, background checks never hurt. It was best to be safe than sorry.

That was the reasoning Connor finally settled with as he stood. The only reason the petite brunette was still on his mind. _Yes_. He was just, doing his job.

Bare feet making their way to his massive bed, he hadn't the first clue. He could deny it for as long as he wanted, but for once, Connor couldn't have been more wrong in his entire life.


	3. 48 Hours Later

NOTES: I normally try to avoid any little side comments to chapters, but I wanted to let you all know how much of a beast it was for me to write this thing! I've been working on this chapter for months with how nitpicky I've been, so my apologies for the delay! Hopefully the fact that it's so long might possibly make up for my absence of updates.. ?

Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _1868 Crawford Street..._

The soft blush pink blew around her ankles in the gentle breeze as she stood on the porch. The sun remained high and bright in the sky, nothing but a few rolling white billows intermittently breaking up the vast expanse of crystal blue.

It was an absolutely perfect day for a barbeque. The air was sweet and mild, paired already with the hint of smoke from the grill out back-

" _-Just in time!_ "

Mae instantly choked down a yelp. The maroon door in front of her had been wrenched open without so much as a warning, her beaming coworker simultaneously appearing behind it.

"Sorry for such a rush, currently ensuring my idiot brother doesn't burn the house down-"

" _I heard that-!_ "

" _Ignore him_. Now, you'll be needing help with those cupcakes I presume?"

Mouth parted as she took in the always lively sight of Evie with her twin, Jacob of course poking his head out from down the hall- the doctor just nodded in response. Hesitantly almost, she glanced back behind her, motioning towards her small Jeep.

"Ah, yeah. I have a few boxes full, I just need an extra pair of hands-"

"Perfect, I'll send Connor."

"Uh- wait. _Who?_ "

It was already too late. Her inquiries fell on deaf ears as she watched Evie already striding from the foyer down the hall, leaving Maeve to stand there in nothing short of bewilderment. The woman always appeared to be in motion, marching off from one task to the next. Only problem was, she rarely took the time to inform everyone else _what_ exactly were the tasks.

In reality, Maeve was only here because of Evie, the first true friend she made at her new job. The bold woman had thrown together some plans for a get together as she often did in the summer, and ultimately convinced Maeve to come along as a way to meet and socialize with the rest of their coworkers. It was a valid argument. Then again, part of her felt like the true reason she was invited was just to bring along her cupcakes. She still regrets bringing them in her first day on the job, hoping to start off on a very cliché sweet note. What did she get in return? Nothing but requests to make more, along with winning over a few work friends. Then again, could she really be surprised with only one local bakery in town? Despite moving here a few weeks ago from the city, she was still being subtly reminded of all the simple pleasures convenience provided that no longer existed here in the countryside.

Those thoughts aside, she wasn't about to wait for whatever dude Evie was currently on the hunt for. She assumed the woman would be the one to help her unload her car, not some complete stranger. That thought in mind, her maxi dress billowed behind her as she swiftly turned, making a beeline back for her Jeep parked on the curb. It was only three boxes, how bad could it be?

Determined, she opened up the trunk, and instantly a glare narrowed in on the wide and tall white boxes. _Shit_. Alright. Yeah. She could hype herself up as much as she wanted, at the end of the day she was about to make three trips. Maybe she could take a risk in carrying two? But she could barely see above the dang things. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Giving an aggravated sigh of defeat, her dark ringlets hung down low past her shoulders as she leaned over, grabbing the first box. Despite her still bandaged hands she had no problem in grabbing it, but her concentration allowed her to dismiss the sudden sound of footsteps coming up in the grass towards her. She didn't even bother to acknowledge them until she was finally stepping back, furrowing her brow as she stood and swiveled towards the noise-

" _-Oh!_ "

The brunette practically stumbled back as she blinked, amber hues gone wide at the figure standing before her.

"... _Mae?"_

"Uhm. Yes. Hello."

Her gaze trailed all the way up his dark wash jeans, plaid red shirt- rolled up to his elbows of course, all just to meet the familiar chestnut hues of Mr. Firefighter _._ The gap in height between them was comical, really. The man was an absolute giant compared to her, only feeling some comfort in the way he blinked down at her in obvious surprise himself. Glad to know she wasn't the only one thrown for a loop here.

"I wasn't aware you would be here."

Well. That hurt. Even if the genuine confusion could be seen painted across his tan features, an air of reservation came along with it. It was hard to tell if he was just taken aback or not a fan of her presence. Was he not wanting her there? She had been painfully replaying their last meeting given the fact she acted like some idiot schoolgirl when they spoke, on top of the fact that despite what she presumed was flirtation, he never even dropped her so much as his name. The flicker of discouragement making her smile falter was hopefully hidden as her amber hues suddenly went cold with offense.

"Uh, yeah, Evie refused to let me say no..."

Connor instantly opened his mouth as her words trailed off, a hand coming up as realization replaced his confusion. She almost dared to say his dark hues softened with guilt.

"I- I am glad! She didn't tell me you two had met. I'm Connor, by the way. I apologize for forgetting to introduce myself last time."

He knew he could be blunt sometimes but wow did he sound like an ass, even to himself. He thought for a moment she had spontaneously _and suspiciously_ swung by, not practically be forced here by Evie. Normally the female Assassin was the first to update him on these things, so he couldn't help but assume about Mae given Evie never spoke to him about her. At all. Despite _working_ with her. He couldn't seriously be the only one suspicious about her... right?

Either way, whatever bristle his words may have caused were no longer worth the time as he watched Mae's lips quickly turn up into a smile, already brushing off his comment.

"Oh no, no worries! That was a pretty... interesting day. You uh, you can just ignore Evie by the way. I got it, you can go back and enjoy yourself,"

A soft smile then spread across her plump lips, genuine gratitude shimmering across her amber hues as she waved him off. It was nice of him to do Evie's bidding, but she had no trouble in carrying the cupcakes inside of the house, and besides- the last thing she wanted was for him to be forced to help her.

Oddly enough, her words were said in vain as she casually realized the lack of Connor's presence following her as she stepped passed his colossal form towards the house. Blinking in confusion, a swift turn back towards her jeep instantly swapped her smile for a slap of shock, disbelief furrowing her brow.

"Wh- _hey!_ "

The man was already leaning over, both boxes not a bother as he balanced them gently in one of his large palms. His plaid shirt clung to his muscles like a second skin as he straightened himself, his other hand reaching around to shut the trunk door of her white jeep. Connor's dark hues glanced at her with barely an ounce of acknowledgment, highly aware of what he was doing as he watched the doctor's jaw drop further to the floor.

"Did you not hear what I just said?!"

Perhaps it was because she was so small compared to him, or so unexpectedly feisty, but seeing the woman get so riled up did nothing but remind Connor of a feral chihuahua. The thought alone crinkled lines of amusement along his face, a devious smirk inevitably ghosting itself along his lips.

"I did."

So casual, without missing a beat, he glided past the woman, plucking the third box from her dainty hands before making his way towards the front door.

" _HEY!_ "

A bubble of silent laughter finally managed to crawl its way up Connor's throat, unable to help his mirth at seeing Maeve now fuming as she vainly attempted to reach for the boxes in his grip. All the firefighter had to do was lift up his arms and they were completely out of her reach. He wasn't the only one to realize this either as the woman had no issues in glaring daggers at him as he made his way up the front steps.

"You fight dirty."

Unphased, Connor carried on giving her his triumphant grin as he walked past the door she held open as he stepped through the threshold.

"I merely use my resources to my advantage."

The moment his towering form walked past, Maeve didn't hesitate to mock his voice as she trailed right behind.

"-' _Merely use my resources to my advantage_ ' if we weren't at a public event right now I would also use MY resources to my _advantage_..."

She carried on muttering under her breath as they walked down the hall to enter the kitchen. Connor was still highly entertained, to say the least, shaking his head in amusement. Most people either shied away or challenged him to a fight. Most people also thanked him profusely for his help. Her behavior was certainly intriguing. Let alone new.

As he made his way around the granite countertop all he managed to witness was the hostile glint in Maeve's amber eyes turning ice cold, her lips twitching upwards into a threatening smile. The man for once was taken aback at the challenging aura she presented across from him, eying her curiously over the tier of cupcake boxes. Either the amount of independence this woman had was unrivaled, or she was far from snuffing out the teasing sparks between them- not without winning at least. Perhaps it was both? No, scratch that, dear heaven above please don't let it be both.

" _Thanks_."

The singular word was as sharp as a knife, her icy stare not once breaking as Evie wandered into the room holding a pair of gold and white cupcake displays.

"Oh, perfect! I have the tiers right here-"

Whatever beef might have been brewing between Maeve and Connor was passed on as nothing more than lighthearted banter to her female coworker, for she already knew better. She had more important things to worry about anyway, setting down the cupcake tiers as she practically shoved herself next to Mae. Eyes full of childish delight, she snatched a box, blatantly switching the focus of attention to the cardboard case she slid off one of the white packages.

A waft of sugary sweet cream and airy vanilla bean quickly floated up to hug everyone in the room. The warm and comforting scent practically cast a spell on the female Frye twin, releasing a blissful hum as she inhaled deeply, her shoulders relaxing as enchantment twinkled in her azure eyes.

It was like a bat signal, really, Jacob swooping in milliseconds later. There was no time to register anything else but the sight of him snatching a cupcake right around his sister.

"Oooh, just for me? You shouldn't have-!"

" _Jacob!_ "

The bite of her brother's name was all she had time to shout, the male twin prancing away as he peeled the paper lining from the pastry before shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Already exposed to Jacob's behavior, Maeve merely rolled her eyes at the first fatality to her cavalry of cupcakes.

"First of all _rude_. Second, you filthy animal you shoved that whole thing in your mouth."

The doctor was unlike Evie in expecting Jacob to have no self-control, already turning back to begin unloading the treats onto the dainty cupcake tiers. In doing so her soft smile of amusement could at least be hidden from the Frye twins, as she knew it did nothing but encourage Jacob even more. Such a thought became further emphasized as the burly man threw his arms up into the air in exasperation, leveling a challenging stare straight at his sister.

"Reafy? Is it honefy a surfrise I woulf swif a cufcake?"

Right on cue, the pale-eyed woman made a sound of disgust at watching the crumbs sprinkle from Jacob's mouth, not hesitating to chastise the lack of couth he presented.

"Chew _then_ talk! Mind your manners, or perhaps I should tell _Charlotte_ -"

"No, no! _No_."

The sound of his wife's name always seemed to do the trick. Suddenly in a panic, Jacob didn't hesitate to rather desperately swallow the rest of the cupcake filling his cheeks, instantly rolling up his sleeves as he exited the room.

"I'm- washing my hands-!"

The echo of his voice was finally heard down the hall, the smug triumph of a smile spreading across Evie's lips as she leaned back on the counter. Despite the years between them, Evie had stopped intimidating her brother long ago. Now, there was only one woman- or person really, that intimidated the man: _his wife._ The female Frye twin was honestly delighted at the fact, considering it merely gifted the chore of keeping her brother in line to his betrothed.

Despite how much she chastised her brother, in some aspects Evie knew she was nothing more than a hypocrite. Now appeared to be such a time, the inevitable truth slipping out as the brunette turned to swipe a snowy white cupcake. Without skipping a beat, she peeled back the paper and bit into the golden cake as Mae was quick to notice another treat gone rogue. Jacob, she could understand, but Evie? Shock and betrayal unhinged her jaw.

"Evie! Are you serious?!"

Licking the sugar from her lips, no shame was present in her malachite hues as the mischief danced from the cupcake in her hand to Mae's own amber gaze.

"Absolutely. I highly doubt any will be left later, and you only made a certain amount of vanilla with the blueberry filling. Connor, try one now while you can."

The entire time the Native was content to stand by and watch, but now made a part of the conversation he was quick to raise a hand as he shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can wait."

"Connor has the biggest sweet tooth out of all of us. Especially when it comes to _chocolate_."

Without even glancing at him Evie didn't spare a moment to throw him under the bus. She refused to allow the firefighter to hide a blatant soft spot of his character for the sake of trying to slip away. She knew him all too well by now, highly aware that his silence was nothing more than him planning his inevitable escape from their presence into the backyard.

Thankfully, she didn't need to speak further as the doctor's brow lifted in intrigue, swiftly glancing between Evie before settling her gaze on Connor. Her hands reached out to grab a second box, and without breaking eye contact slid it between them and removed the lid to release the tantalizing scent of cocoa. An entire box dedicated to a series of swirls boasting various shavings of chocolate, tiny ivory pearls, and dusted cocoa settled on chocolate cake sat between them.

"... There's also chocolate with a ganache filling."

Connor didn't hesitate to glance up at Evie with a scowl. _What a traitor._

"Fine. Only because it would be rude of me not to accept."

 _Really?_ The disdain in his cinnamon hues said it all, such a display set before him making it now impossible for him to further deny a professionally made cupcake. Connor was painfully aware Evie knew exactly what she was doing too, her silent response loud and clear as she matched Connor's glare with a devious upturn of her lips, taking another victorious bite from the small cake in her hand.

"Sure, as we certainly believe that."

By now the tree of a man merely ignored her, instead too focused on trying to daintily pick out a cupcake without wrecking the meticulous frosting of the others around it. Did Mae pick these up from the local bakery? He didn't know they went out of their way to not only frost cupcakes, but decorate them with such a manner of odd decals. Connor ultimately chose one he assumed to have white chocolate pearls resting idly on top of a creamy vanilla swirl.

He honestly could wait until after he ate dinner at least, for despite it being true of him having a sweet tooth it was rare for him to genuinely indulge. He did have to admit the smell was tantalizing- and he _was_ just appeasing the women. Without a second thought, he peeled back the wrapper and downed half the cupcake in one bite, the pastry itself nearly bite-size to him.

The anxious excitement beaming in Evie's azure gaze was no longer displaced at the sight of Connor's chocolate hues gone wide, lighting up like a Christmas tree. The man took a second glance back down at the treat in his hand as he even had to stop chewing for a moment to take in the delightful surprise.

"Where is this from again?"

"I made them."

" _What?_ "

Connor's gaze snapped up to meet the doctor's own. The brunette was taken aback, in all honesty. A flash of heat suddenly began prickling at her cheeks, spreading to her ears as she shrugged her shoulders. Never in her wildest dreams would she expect Connor's reaction to end up being _excitement_ over a mere cupcake.

"Yeah. I like to bake. A lot. It's a hobby, I guess? And please-! Constructive criticism! Always accepting! Is it dry? Is the frosting grainy? Roast my cupcakes I want honesty."

The woman didn't hesitate to jump up, wanting to point out any flaws. She had spent an entire summer perfecting her homemade cupcakes, but that didn't mean they were perfect to everyone. Especially when it came to filling. Ugh, God, did people have so many suggestions for filling...

Almost taken aback by her need for tips, though, Connor didn't know what else to say other than letting the sugar get to his head. Between the taste and the decorations? He thought a local bakery had done this. It had been some time since he tasted a sweet he was willing to remember, the last being when his mother was alive. It felt as if... something had shoved him back twenty years. A spark of a fleeting memory felt like a dull ache in the back of his mind, a happy one. Sweet reminiscence momentarily made him feel like he was in a fog.

Hesitation stilled him. The man was now nothing short of tentative in shoving the rest of the cake in his mouth. It would mean he would no longer have any more to taste. Innocence permeated his dark hues, almost sheepish anticipation swirling within his gaze.

"This is... I, would like another."

A split second of stunned silence went by.

Blank stares then followed with an uproar, both girls bursting with laughter. Mae even became bent over, face flush with mirth as Connor suddenly felt slapped back into the present, his own ears beginning to prickle with heat. He was a bit embarrassed, to say the least, but along with it he noticed how the doctor's laughter oddly trickled right through him, the man inhaling sharply as he suddenly became desperate to focus on something else.

"What happened to waiting?!"

Evie could barely form a coherent sentence between her laughter, finally pulling herself back together. It was fun to poke at Connor, but even she knew when to stop having a bit of fun at the expense of the poor man. Said firefighter's brow furrowed as he reverted back to the barricade of walls he normally put up, pulling himself together with a clear of his throat, his gaze hard once more.

"I, yes- I can wait."

It was then Mae finally stifled the rest of her giggling as well, noticing how Connor didn't appreciate being a source of entertainment. Besides, she didn't know him like that yet- not like how Evie obviously knew him, said woman giving the gargantuan man a knowing side-eye as she turned.

Evie was no fool. Connor was one of if not the _most_ insufferable men she had ever met when it came to guarding their emotions, but not even he could trump her watchful gaze. Feeling it best to remove herself from the kitchen, an odd sparkle of mischief twinkled in her malachite hues before a last tittering from her was heard being carried off into the backyard.

"Alright, you finish up placing these while I make sure Jacob isn't burning the meat to a crisp."

The actual hope was that Jacob had remembered to come back to the grill to check the meat. Her twin vainly tried to prove how astounding he was at cooking, when in reality everyone knew it was Evie who prevented charcoal brickets being served during each backyard barbeque.

Now left alone, however, a soft smile still lingered on the doctor's lips. It was nice to know that Connor wasn't as much of a hardass as he was trying to make people believe. It would certainly make her ultimate goal that much easier, especially in now knowing the legendary brick wall had a soft spot. The doctor may as well use it to her advantage.

Without skipping a beat she plucked not just one or two, but three swirls of chocolate from the container before her and set them on a small plate. Perhaps she could help the man at least loosen up a bit. She wasn't sure the type of life he lived, or even what kind of company he kept, but something stirred within her to see to it that the man before her could open up a bit more. There was just something there, something telling her he was holding back, and for what, she was curious to know.

Connor watched on, however, blinking in confusion as the woman's dainty hands meticulously ensured not to smudge the frosted peaks each cupcake boasted as she placed the plate between them.

"What are you doing?"

The personal plate of pastries was then gently nudged towards him as an answer, soft amber warm and pure as they dared to glance up against hard swirls of cinnamon. Mae realized it was now or never. The easing up from their previous conversation and the small spell of privacy that fell between them would allow her to finally have her chance.

"It's a thank you- or well, part of it, at least. The beginning of my thank you towards you."

The woman inhaled sharply at how fast she watched the man before her go back to being a rigid wall of stone, gaze hard and unmoving as he droned out a response.

"As I have said before, that is unnecessary."

"... _Connor_."

The firefighter was stiff at her words, stark disapproval furrowing his brow further if possible. This was his job. His life. He knew the risks and benefits of what his work entailed, and no further appreciation was necessary. It was equivalent to rewarding someone for merely doing what was right. It would never make sense to him. Oddly enough, the stubborn glare the man gave did nothing to deter the petite woman's own obstinant stare though, refusing to give up without a fight as she glided around the corner to stand directly in front of him.

She almost felt like a toddler with the way she had to tilt her head up at him, but she didn't care. The spark of desperation that sat at the tip of her tongue was suddenly able to be seen swimming within the depths of her resolute stare.

"If it weren't for you, if you didn't save my _life_ that night, I wouldn't be standing here. You wouldn't still be tasting that cupcake in your mouth. This may be your line of work, and you may be the most humble human being I've ever met, but to me, standing here is a _big deal_. Being alive, right now, is a big deal. So please, say _you're welcome_."

Voice soft but no less earnest, she barely recognized how close her body unconsciously leaned in towards him, frozen in time as her heart began to pound in her ears. All she could acknowledge was the way Connor's own lips suddenly parted, briefly shocked at the argument she presented him. She wasn't wrong. And he certainly hadn't thought of it _that_ way.

After what felt like an eternity, finally, his voice broke the silence, chocolate hues melting. Whether he realized it or not, previously impenetrable walls suddenly began to crack, a sliver of light just barely making its way through.

"... You're welcome. And thank you as well."

His muscles relaxed, a frigid stiffness all but evaporating between them as it was the doctor's turn to blink up at the man in confusion. That's it? It was that easy? And now he was thanking _her?_

"For what?"

 _There it was again_. The sight of her soft pout facilitated that odd warmth, suddenly making him feel light as air as a genuine, gentle smile fell across his lips. It was like second nature. With her innocent doe eyes staring up at him, the firefighter was more than happy to indulge her, but his voice all but died in his throat as it suddenly became replaced by the foreign response of a stranger.

" _Am I interrupting?_ "

Like the flip of a switch, whatever spell now broken, Mae whipped around to find her coworker Linda standing off to the side at the entrance of the kitchen. Her wry smile hung from her dark lips, the doctor flailing to her coworker in absolute mortification.

Along with Evie, Linda was at least another friend the brunette had made in the past few weeks, her thick raven hair as flat and straight as a board as it tickled along her shoulders, her stare full of nothing but sinful insinuation.

"Oh! Oh no no! Linda-!"

"Are you sure? I can go-"

" _Linda._ "

While the doctor slowly died inside, Linda immensely enjoyed the scene she had mistakenly walked into, despite it being at her own friend's expense. The silent footsteps that made their way behind the two girls, however, went thankfully unnoticed as the fondness still remained upturning the firefighter's lips. A hint of tenderness one could dare say flashed across his gaze as he impishly called out over his shoulder.

"Thank you once again, Mae."

"What- hey _thank you too!_ "

There was no self-control as his ghost of a smile then broke out into a sly grin, the cute pout she snapped towards him nothing short of what he deserved. He slipped away without an ounce of effort. He couldn't help it. Something itched at him that it was time to go, lest he say or do something he would regret. Her passion was striking and dangerously influential, and in reality, it was probably a blessing her friend had showed up to make him realize how close he had come to allowing his own wave of passions consume him. If he had been thinking clearly, it would have concerned him how such a reckless state of mind occurred, his rationality all but thrown out the window.

Instead what was he distracted by? The privilege of seeing her adorable anger, the picture of a feral chihuahua once more permeating his mind. He could still feel the daggers being glared down his back as he walked out onto the deck. He could make it up to Mae later, he was sure.

Making his way into the heat of the sun, a different warmth still managed to remain from their conversation, clinging along the edges of his soul. A sense of gratefulness radiated from him, for as he glanced up at the threads of cotton blotting out the crystal blue sky, it was then he remembered the original reason he chose his day job.

The difference it made. The power he had to fight back at the one thing that he never thought possible: _death_. He could cheat it as much as he wanted, but in the end, he wanted nothing more than to beat it at its own game, and to save others from the same suffering he had to endure. Glancing back at the patio, the white french doors remained wide open to the kitchen. Broken syllables of the women's conversation inside echoed out to him.

 _"Wow, I haven't seen a smile like that on his face since meeting the guy-"_

 _"I don't have any spell on him... just met-"_

 _"-He was eying you up and down like a hot meal as he left."_

 _"Linda. **Shutup**."_

Heaven only knows how long he might have stood there, thinking, mind wandering, none of their words processing before he inhaled sharply at the startling shuffle of movement behind him-

-Merely to find Evie spreading out a cloth to put over one of the tables sitting on her porch. Crimson splashed across his cheeks at the realization of how he had allowed himself to become so numb to his surroundings. He released a sigh of relief at how nobody had noticed but him, casually walking towards the female Assassin as he grabbed a stack of plates, intending to help set up along with her. Well, at least that's how he hoped to appear.

"So when were you planning on telling me about Mae?"

Knowing the man all too well, Evie nearly had to pause in her work as she gave a not so subtle roll of her eyes. Connor always wanted to help set up of course. But at the same time his ulterior motives were so painfully obvious. He could at least _try_ to be discreet about his intentions. Deciding to at least make it more of a challenge, she mocked ignorance for a moment, furrowing her brow at him before the realization suddenly "clicked".

"Mae? Oh! You mean Eve. What's there to tell?"

Now it was Connor's turn to suddenly halt and tilt his head at the woman. Realizing the man might have no idea of the joke running through the floor of the hospital they worked at, Evie didn't hesitate to explain as she smoothed out the tablecloth.

"It's a joke. Since my name is Evie Jacob decided to call her Eve, a shortened version of Maeve. Seemed to stick. You're the first to call her anything else. And as I said before, that's about all there is to tell."

"... You do not find her suspicious?"

Ah, always to the point. That was one thing she could always say about Connor. He never cared to beat around the bush. If she wasn't trying to keep up a façade, she might have laughed at the rather frank Assassin. Instead, she finished toying with the tablecloth and erected herself to have stony malachite grind directly against his burning cinnamon hues.

"I work with her Connor. If anyone was to find her suspicious, it's me. So far she's about as ordinary and ignorant to our cause as they come."

The silence that followed her stare further answered any questions, doubts, or rebuttals Connor could even think of giving. Obviously, Evie's obdurate silence spoke the truth that if there was anything the firefighter needed to know that by now she would have told him.

It was the exact answer he was seeking, but at the same time it was not the answer he wanted. It was too short. Too blunt. Swallowing thickly, Connor forced his head to nod, begrudgingly accepting her answer before finishing up in putting out the plates. He would normally help set up the rest of the cutlery, but it was a paltry distraction to the war suddenly raging within his head. His feet had all but turned to cement at that point, physically having to shove them forward to walk away. Was it too early for a drink?

It couldn't just be him, right? He couldn't possibly be the only one so interested, _no_ , suspicious- in this woman? She was entirely new to the town.

No, there had to be more. There was a pull towards her, and his training be damned he refused to acknowledge the fact that his interest may be more than just dutifully aligned.

* * *

Idle chatter hummed throughout the backyard, a cry of laughter periodically piercing through the lull of cocktails and last bites of food. The twinkle of lights strung across the deck glowed against the plumes of smoky violet and rosy pink swirling across the sky, splashed against the last rays of garnet lined by streaks of gold, forewarning the last of daylight as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The hot rays no longer, the cool breeze kissed goosebumps along her skin. The chilled glass of wine bit at the woman's fingers more than she cared to admit as she leisurely strolled through the soft grass.

Within Evie's garden lied the most adorable swinging bench nestled in the corner of the yard. Given she barely knew anyone at the party, Mae caught herself visiting the area frequently within the past few hours. And now, with the sunset truly painting a picture across the rolling hills far off in the forestry surrounding her coworker's home, the doctor was impatiently awaiting her moment of solitude.

Not even ten feet away, however, the woman became rooted to the spot. _You gotta be kidding me._

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had obtained such a bright idea.

Her eyes narrowed on the back of the perpetrator's head, an exhale of exasperation showcasing her annoyance. Did she really even have the right to be surprised at this point? Or at the very least not expect him to be there?

A quick glance down at her wine glass, the doctor gave a shrug before allowing a full swig to reach her lips, or well, two- maybe three. She could care less at that point, downing half the glass as she padded over to the wooden swing.

Unbeknownst to her, the sound of her footfalls had already alerted him to her presence long ago, Connor facing forward as she strolled up to him, her amber hues soaking in the sight of him leisurely enjoying the sunset.

"... Thanks for stealing my seat."

Oddly, he barely seemed perturbed by her presence. If anything, it was merely the implication of her words that caught the firefighter's attention as she watched the cogs turn in his mind, dark hues blinking with a furrow to his brow in both concern and confusion as he swiftly turned his head in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

A soft, coy smile tugging at her lips, Mae raised her glass to the portrait before them, for once not wishing to drag out any teasing directed at the poor man.

"It's the perfect view of the sunset. I'm not surprised you're here, in fact, I kind of expected it."

Connor paused. Normally such an accusation would cause him to bristle, become hostile or suspicious even. Chestnut hues instead remained focused on the splash of muted rays that cast an ethereal glow about the woman's features, nearly making a halo around her shimmering strands that paired against the illuminating flecks of amber and copper within her orbs. He would later blame it on the alcohol.

"Why do you say that?"

"You seem to really value your alone time, is all. I'm only interrupting because once again, you stole my seat. Which means you also stole _my_ alone time."

Once the realization hit, Connor seemed to break out of his trance. Her impish tone completely flew over his head as he obviously became too concerned over being rude, his sense of manners suddenly slapping him in the face as he didn't hesitate to shift, moving to get off the bench. Solitude was one of the few things in life he could certainly relate to. He had no idea if he was actually stealing anybody's seat or not, but when it came to being respectful his mother taught him well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can go-"

"Ah, _no_ -"

In the split second the man tried to rise to his feet, Mae plopped down onto the cushioned swing, the bench rocking back as her free hand grabbed his forearm. Whether she intended it or not, it effectively shoved him back into his seat as well.

"-Stay put. Did I say I wanted you to go?"

The man blinked in shock for a split second, not expecting her to actually reach for him. Was this really her or the wine in her hand?

He could have easily shaken her off. Stood up. Casually moved his arm out of her dainty grip. He could have done many things, but apparently, the only thing he could bring himself to do was remain glued to the swinging bench, staring at the woman blankly. In truth, he just didn't know what to do, the feel of her soft fingers ghosting across his skin leaving trails of burning embers in its wake, oddly distracting him as he zoned in on the tingling sensation. He only managed to break out of whatever reverie it caused as she finally pulled away to sit back to the soft sway of the swing, taking a small sip from her glass.

Almost to shove himself back into the moment, he followed suit with his own swig of whiskey, allowing the burn to slam back down his throat.

The sting of the liquid allowed him the clarity he desired, Connor suddenly acknowledging how he could use how they were alone to his advantage. Yes, he may use his training to play along the lines of manipulation from time to time when gaining information, but he merely hoped in obtaining some clarity on the woman- without being suspicious. He was highly aware of Evie's sudden interest in his "misplaced concerns" regarding the new doctor in town. He certainly could kick himself for that one.

The brief pause between them finally broke. The Assassin's voice took charge before the woman could skew the conversation into whatever topics she potentially had brewing.

"... You told me to call you Mae. Why?"

His voice was soft as he spoke, glancing down into his glass, deceiving really as Mae watched Connor finally turn towards her with a stare as hard as stone. It was a fair question though, the firefighter probably picking up by now the nickname her coworkers had coined her. She would also wanna know why someone she was talking to had more than one name. With a careless shrug, she didn't hesitate to answer him.

"Because that's what I prefer to be called."

"Then why don't you ask everyone else to call you that?"

He didn't skip a beat, amber clashing against cinnamon hues as they burned for answers.

 _Man, was he intens_ e. She wasn't exactly sure why he had to know so badly, but either way, Mae brushed it off as her own distress at the situation shined through. With a wince she gave him her honest answer, her gaze wandering back to the sunset.

"I could, but it would never happen. Everyone has been calling me Eve for a few weeks now thanks to Jacob. I don't mind it though. It's just easier for people."

 _Besides, I kind of like the idea of only you calling me Mae..._

Shutup. _Shutup_. What the hell was that now is definitely NOT the time for her brain to pull some bullshit.

"I understand."

Already she could feel the heat prickling at her cheeks, completely caught off guard by her own thoughts- that is, before Connor's voice broke through. Her mind certainly flipped upside down. His words nearly made her choke in surprise, and yet she couldn't have been more grateful for the distraction, snapping her gaze up to once again meet his own.

"W-what-? I mean, what do you mean?"

With vain hope she prayed her flustered state went unnoticed as she hid her mortification under another swig of wine, peeking at Connor over her glass. At the same time, his sudden sympathy did genuinely pique her interest. While it was the perfect scapegoat, she was acutely aware of his instant change in attitude. Did she say something? What happened to make him suddenly pull a 180 and accept her first answer?

"Connor is also much easier for people to say."

Alright, now what the hell kind of answer was that? The woman's gaze immediately narrowed. Obviously, she wasn't the only one hiding some secrets here. She may not have known the man long, but given his own intense suspicions surrounding her nickname she practically felt betrayed.

A pause sat between them as she cocked her head, lowering her wine glass into her lap.

"Wait. Now hold on a second. What are you saying, is Connor not your real name?"

"It is, in terms of my English name. The name given to me by my mother, however, is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"... Oh."

 _Well, shit_. That was certainly news. For a millisecond shock dared to consume her before the overwhelming feelings of both stupidity and ignorance quickly replaced it. Why did such a thought never occur to her before? She was highly aware of the fact he was Native American, given both by his appearance and what few tribal pieces she has seen him wear, such as the necklace he had so far consecutively worn each time they met. He wasn't lying when he said his name was certainly a mouthful though... beautiful, but definitely more complex than anything she's ever come across.

The woman would have twiddled her thumbs together if not for the wine glass between them, nothing short of timid as she threw caution to the wind with her sudden curiosities towards Connor's heritage.

"... So, is that, your Native language? Do you speak it fluently?"

The man would have snorted at her question if he hadn't known she didn't know better. Instead, he didn't hesitate to indulge her with a ghost of a smile upturning his lips.

"Yes. Kanien'kéha kah:ronka" _(I can speak Mohawk)_

Still dumbfounded, the woman just sat there with lips parted, clearly trying to figure out what Connor said with little success.

"Uh, what? Or, well. Ok. Yeah. That answered my question."

Entertained at the vexing confusion splashed across her features, Connor couldn't help himself as he strained to hide how his smile grew, having to hide the softness spreading across his lips behind the rim of his glass. It was cute, to say the least, watching her try so hard to understand him when most would blatantly give up the second he spoke his name.

Not about to give up so easily, however, a daring spark in her gaze seemed to highlight the coquettish shadow lining her features.

"The real question though, do you prefer Connor or your real name?"

Completely ignorant to the tease in her voice- or just blatantly ignoring it, the man didn't even bother to look at her as he answered before chewing some ice from his drink.

"... Whichever is easier for people to say."

 _That is such a cop out._

The woman didn't hesitate to give an unconvinced stare, practically drilling holes into the side of his head as her response was nothing short of blunt.

"Say your native name one more time?"

"... Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Having no idea what she was up to, more so appeasing her at this point, the firefighter rolled his native name off his tongue without a second thought, an air of confusion surrounding the syllables.

"Ra-ton-haka-tan- no, _Ra-dan-hag-a-dohn_ ,"

 _Oh, heavens above_. He was smarter than this. What had he done.

Still, he had to commend her effort. And the simple fact she was one of the few who were actually inclined to learn his real name. It was... nice, really. The idea never crossed his mind to teach anybody how to mouth out the syllables, such a thought fading long ago, but watching her brow furrow in a rather frustrated pout unleashed a swell of warmth to blossom across his chest, an inexplicable flutter making his lips twitch back up into a gentle smile.

" _Ra-dohn-ha-gay-dohn._ "

He carefully sounded it out for her, a silent pause briefly whispering between them.

She blinked upwards at the sound of his voice.

The man barely smiled with his lips. Mae realized within that moment he smiled with his eyes, the happiness practically emanating from his gaze. Her mouth parted slightly as she tried to process how the harsh cold she had experienced moments ago had melted into the welcoming softness that stared back at her. He was actually ok with her trying to say his name? Feeling like she had won the lottery, the doctor didn't waste the olive branch the man gave as she blinked owlishly back at him. Praying she didn't screw this chance up, her brow furrowed in concentration, it practically comical with how serious she had become.

"Ra-don-hag-ae-dohn?"

"Ra-dohn-ha-gay-dohn."

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ \- HA! I got it! Still needs work though, my accent is terrible. Well, unless, would you prefer I don't say it? _Shit_ \- I'm not being offensive am I?"

His lips broadened, the tender warmth finally crinkling the corner of his eyes as his smile permeated his gaze. It was rough, but she did indeed say it right.

How long had it been? How long since someone cared enough to even bother attempting to say it that didn't speak his language? He nearly neglected her anxiety, too caught up in his own thoughts. The man was oddly slow for a moment, savoring the unprecedented moment as he remembered to raise a reassuring hand, offering a tender smile.

"... No, it's fine. You're merely the first to be so adamant on, learning how to say it, and,"

A curt pause cut the firefighter off. It was then his bliss faltered, the light yet again dimming within his chestnut hues as Connor glanced to the side, the words dying in his throat. The air silently passed by his parted lips.

Mae merely stared on with her brow crinkling together in concern, anticipation flickering across her gaze.

"... It's been some time since I've also heard it spoken."

His mother, really, was the last to say his name with meaning. With the love and affection of someone who knew you so deeply and intimately. Yes, he still heard it on the reservation when he traveled back to it, but it was never the same. It was only personal in a platonic sense between him and the clan mother and a few childhood friends. But even then, English was still spoken regularly. Speaking his language and boasting his culture had become a rarity lately with all the disparity that had occurred. Connor had discovered long ago the attacks on his reservation were far from hate crimes, but his people didn't know that. Only the clan mother knew of his skills, and thus she was the only one to believe him when he informed her of the investigations he had done to ensure the safety of their people.

Before he could lose himself to his own demons, Mae was there to pull him right back with her own quip of a comment, Connor's words making her more inclined than ever to begin practicing his name.

"Oh, well. All the more reason to say it then, _Ratonhnhaké:ton_."

It was just what he needed. Something prickled within him right at that moment, hearing her playful voice, and despite him being unable to pinpoint what it was, there was certainly a light feeling that blanketed his shoulders versus the weight that had threatened to loom over him. He was grateful for it, hoping to keep those bleak crevices hidden away as the firefighter found it all too easy to narrow his eyes at her still rough attempt. Amusement lined his features as he watched her even cringe at her own accent surrounding his name. She said it right, but even she was aware she could practice saying it a bit more smoothly as she took a swig of her drink.

"... Besides, if I was forced to learn how to say Tchaikovsky and onychocryptosis then I'm sure I can have enough respect to learn how to say your name."

Already expecting the furrow of confusion the man gave as he tilted his head at her, Mae didn't hesitate to give an explanation alongside a foolish grin.

"Official medical term for an ingrown toenail. Basically just threw a bunch of vowels together and was like _there it is_."

It was an absolutely terrible joke. Still, a snort unexpectedly made itself known from the gargantuan man, his form somehow entertained at her poor attempt at being funny. Feeling himself relax for what felt like the first time that evening, Connor suddenly felt that familiar itch poke at him again, warmth spreading through him as he found it so easy to bounce back and forth with the snark that somehow always managed to nestle itself between them.

"Alright then... _Maeve_."

A devilish smirk innocently stared down into the glass of whiskey Connor still nursed between his hefty palms, practically having to bite his lip as a gasp spontaneously sprouted beside him.

"Don't you _dare_."

Oh yes, she definitely made it all too easy, a genuine chuckle rumbling through his chest. _It felt good_. He certainly still had his suspicions about the woman, but was it wrong of him? He was actually having a good time, and for once he wanted to enjoy it.

A comfortable silence filtered past, allowing Connor to have a brief moment to pull out his wallet. Before the woman could question what he was doing, he slipped out a small card and handed it to her.

"Here. This is my number. You seem to be healing well, but in the event you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

It was definitely a bold move on his part, but he was partially speaking the truth. He genuinely did want to ensure she healed well from her injuries, but at the same time if he wished to get closer to her and satisfy his curiosities then he had to act like it.

"Oh, wow, uh, _thank you_ , Connor..."

Honestly shocked herself at somehow managing to get Connor to give her his number, (a feat she originally thought would take weeks), Mae basically just stared at the card he held up for her before she remembered to grab it. Such an action clearly meant a lot to him. She could only hope the gratitude that shined across her gaze was communicated well enough, heartfelt and genuine as she glanced down at the card before glancing back up to him.

Thank god she was sitting down, as to be instantly met with soft chocolate hues boasting what she dared to say was a hint of concern stunned her. It was not only the twist in the firefighter's behavior, but the genuine concern that softly floated between them that caught her so off guard. They were barely above acquaintances, and yet he still seemed genuinely worried.

"You _are_ healing well, I presume?"

Inhaling sharply, pink once more prickled at her cheeks at both being embarrassed with how she was probably just mindlessly staring at him, along with the flush of attention he had provided. The woman was certainly not used to such a thing. So far she could honestly say Connor was turning out to be one of the sweetest men she had ever met... so far, that is. Especially if she didn't count his stubborn attitude.

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'm actually finally going to have these dumb bandages removed this week. But, uh, before I forget..."

While the man had been busy staring off into the sunset, the second the brunette had come upon him at the bench she had snuck a small cardboard box under it near one of its feet. She had no idea how he hadn't caught her, but she was thankful for the tiny surprise as she leaned over to grab the frosty green container before holding it out to him.

"For you."

Connor instantly furrowed his brow in confusion, dark hues shifting between her and the box. He had a good inkling on what it might be, but it still didn't deter him as he gently opened the lid to _yup_ \- see the trio of cupcakes she had set aside for him earlier. Without hesitation he glanced back up at Mae, lips parted, but before he could even get in a word she shot a hand up to silence him.

"I don't even want to _hear it-_ "

"No. _Thank you_."

Her rough glare instantly fell, the doctor gone silent as she had to process the tender ghost of a smile upturning the man's lips.

It was nothing short of infectious. Her lips broadened, features now beaming.

It was within that moment the woman realized her wine glass was empty. The sunset had faded into a deep magenta clashing against a purple haze. The distance between them was paltry, amber hues oddly glancing down to notice Connor's lips were just inches away. Her tongue darted out to impulsively wet her own.

She may have imagined it, she may have just wished it had occurred, but she could have sworn she noticed the way Connor's own hues flickered down to her lips, tongue slipping out to skim across his own mouth.

An impulse slammed into her. The heavy blush burning across her cheeks was the only indication towards her thoughts as some spark of realization impulsively made her realize she had to leave. She spontaneously stood from the bench, barely processing the action. Connor at least set a foot down into the grass to ensure the seat didn't rock as she gained her footing.

"-Well, thank _you_ for showing up to this lovely barbeque. It was a pleasure to officially meet you, _Ratonhnhaké:ton_."

Oddly enough, it was with her nerves that she managed to roll the man's name off her tongue effortlessly. Connor almost didn't notice as he followed suit in standing up before her, unsure really on what to say. It appeared they were both in some type of fog, Mae at least having some semblance of thought to keep things cordial despite the primal instinct waging a war between them.

"Likewise. I will be seeing you around, I'm sure."

It was almost like he was in autopilot, no longer trying to ignore the way his chestnut hues wandered up and down the pale pink dress that wrapped around the woman's body. Even with her turning and walking away, the flowing skirts barely hid the fact that she was obviously toned, her slim waist accentuated by a more rotund and perky backside. His fingers clenched dangerously around the empty tumbler within his hand.

"Oh, you will be,"

Her snark was at least second nature, trying to play it cool. Rich velvet ringlets danced across her shoulders as she turned. Completely oblivious to his staring, the woman impishly called out over her shoulder, Connor catching one last glance of her playful grin spread across supple pink lips.

"-Especially now that I know you like chocolate!"

"I-!"

Connor had half a mind to argue, still in disbelief how he had been thrown under the bus about such a trifling thing, but Maeve was already on her way. It was a waste of breath at that point to try and save himself, the man merely looking down at the cupcakes in his hand. It was a losing battle. He just shook his head.

Maeve made sure to at least say her goodbyes as she made her rounds throughout the backyard, of course making sure to not forget Evie and Jacob. The female Frye twin was still the one to originally have invited her. The day had certainly been long and tiring, however, the woman a bit more happy than she cared to admit as she finally spotted her Jeep. She practically collapsed into the driver's seat, not realizing how much of a toll the day's events had on her. With an exasperated sigh of relief, she shoved her keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

With a sluggish tug at the wheel, she finally turned to drive home.

* * *

The sudden flicker of a foreign set of headlights switched on, burning through the night. The foreboding vehicle rolled slowly out into the street, slinking along the gravel. Unbeknownst to its victim, the dark truck crept meticulously behind the female doctor, carrying on in its observation of its target. A female voice drawled out into a handheld radio.

".. _. She's made contact._ "


End file.
